Cuando todo ha terminado
by NekoNata
Summary: "Un abogado solo llora cuando todo ha terminado"


_Como tengo costumbre, regalo cositas en cumpleaños ajenos. En este caso, vengo con un DiegoXMia, para una personita a la que yo quiero mucho, que sabe cuánto y cómo la quiero. Es su OTP, al fin y al cabo, y también una de mis ships favos. Siento que no haya podido ser nada... subido de tono, y que tenga que ser triste, porque esta tal vez sea una de las parejas más trágicas de Ace Attorney. Tal vez, solo tal vez la simpatía de Diego por Ron DeLite se debía a que él consiguió lo que Godot más deseaba en su vida, y a que en cierto modo, en el tema amoroso son los dos iguales. Esas son mis teorías que poco tienen que ver con el fic._

_Contiene **spoilers. **No digáis que no estáis avisados._

_Ace Attorney pertenece a Capcom y a Shu Takumi. Con Capcom ando bastante cabreada pero ese es otro cantar._

* * *

Es irónico pensar que su mayor obsesión fue la que casi le llevó a la tumba. Si bien es cierto que los estereotipos son odiosos, Diego está más que seguro que nunca volverá a beber una sola taza de café cerca de una pelirroja. Ésa, en concreto, dejando de lado la concepción medieval europea de los pelirrojos, es una verdadera hija del demonio.

Oh, sí. Solo alguien como Diego Armando sería capaz de darle un trago a un café mientras tiene una entrevista con una sospechosa (y a su parecer claramente culpable) de asesinato. Es algo que hace a espaldas de Mia, porque, honestamente, Mia se preocupa demasiado. Siempre se preocupa demasiado. Solo que esta vez sus sospechas no son infundadas, y lo último que ve Diego antes de perder el conocimiento, sintiendo sus pulmones encharcarse a causa del veneno, es la sonrisa angelical y diabólica de Dahlia Hawthorne, enmarcada durante un segundo en su perverso rostro que parece de porcelana fina.

Y después, como suele decirse, todo se vuelve negro.

Nunca llega a saber si está realmente vivo o muerto. Por un lado, piensa que eso debe de ser el cielo, porque siente la calidez de ella a su lado. Mia llora, y el dolor de su corazón se suma al dolor físico que siente y que solo en ocasiones se alivia. No puede moverse y tranquilizarla, a su preciosa gatita de ojos inocentes y alma pura. Su preciosa novia, más madre que hermana, endurecida pese a su juventud, valiente, trabajadora.

Y como mujer fuerte que es, llega el momento en el que Mia deja de llorar. Y casi puede imaginar su sonrisa llena de dolor y tristeza mientras escucha su voz. No puede distinguir del todo lo que dice, pero simplemente escucharla es suficiente como para calmar su dolor. La extraña cuando no está, su corazón se hincha cuando ella le habla, y puede sentir la sonrisa en sus palabras. Habla de su hermana, de cómo está creciendo, hecha toda una mujer. Habla de cómo ella misma se ha encargado de poner a Dahlia Hawthorne entre rejas. Medita en voz alta sobre su madre, preguntándose dónde estará, echándola de menos, como siempre. Mia tuvo que ocupar el lugar de su madre con respecto a su hermana. Con respecto al clan Fey, sin embargo, el honor le importaba más bien poco en comparación de lo mucho que quiere a su hermana, y lo desesperadamente que quiere encontrar a su madre. Es por eso que se hizo abogada, buscando pistas, cegada de amor y desesperación. Y Diego no pudo hacer otra cosa que enamorarse de esa gatita, tierna por fuera y por dentro. Quizás, porque el mismo Diego nunca ha sido mucho más dulce que los cafés que toma cual adicto. Pero sí igual de intenso.

Aunque él mismo diga que sus cafés están mejor solos, amargos, no puede negar que la azucarada presencia de Mia es algo que necesita en su vida casi tanto como el respirar.

Y llega el día en el que Mia le habla de un chico. Un aprendiz suyo, tan verde como ella lo estuvo en su día. Pronto será su primer juicio. Diego no puede evitar sentirse algo celoso, pero no diría nada aunque pudiera. Porque lo que la abogada siente hacia su aprendiz es algo similar a lo que siente por su hermana. Y es que Mia Fey tiene esa tendencia a acoger bajo su ala de madre a cualquier pajarillo perdido. Es un defecto que, saben ambos, puede salirle muy caro.

Sabe que algo ocurre cuando, de repente, ella deja de acudir a verle. Se preocupa, siente los sedantes más potentes porque el dolor se está haciendo insoportable. La echa de menos, quiere llamarla, gritar su nombre. Nunca se le pasa por la cabeza que ella se haya olvidado de él. Mia no es ese tipo de persona. Porque, a diferencia de él, es leal y persistente. Es algo que en cierto modo se le ha pegado de ella, y una cualidad que no piensa dejar escapar tan fácilmente. La lealtad en una persona no se encuentra a menudo.

La agonía es insoportable. La quiere, consigo, ya. Quiere besarla, acariciarle el pelo, respirar el mismo aire que ella, su aroma...

Por eso, cuando despierta, embriagado por el olor a café, lo primero que sus labios temblorosos y su garganta seca son capaces de pronunciar, con una voz tan ronca que parece provenir de ultratumba (aunque tal vez así es), es el nombre de ella. Se da cuenta de que apenas ve, no sabe si por el sedante o por algo más, pero los ojos le escuecen y la habitación está en penumbra.

- Mia... ¿dónde... está... Mia...?

Las enfermeras no le contestan y la ira le invade, en parte por sentirse ignorado, en parte porque intuye la respuesta al ver en sus ojos ese atisbo de tristeza, de compasión, de lástima... Asquerosos sentimientos que le dan ganas de vomitar porque no tienen ningún valor para él. Intenta moverse, pronunciando el nombre de ella, casi siseándolo, y las enfermeras se alarman. Más sedantes, supone, porque poco a poco se tranquiliza, y las enfermeras llaman al médico, que le informa de su situación.

Lleva seis años en coma. El veneno casi le mata pero lograron salvarle de milagro. Sus ojos han resultado gravemente dañados y por ello está casi ciego. Es por ello que es incapaz de distinguir ciertos colores. Su cabello, antaño oscuro, se ha vuelto completamente blanco. Aún está débil, así que debe tomar calmantes para aliviar el dolor y acudir al hospital de forma periódica. Pregunta por Mia de nuevo. Y de nuevo, no recibe respuesta.

No es hasta que le consideran completamente fuera de peligro cuando le hablan por fin de Mia. Y la realidad le golpea como el condenado mazo del juez. Mia está muerta. Lleva muerta casi dos años, y el hombre que lo hizo está ya entre rejas y quién sabe si le habrán ejecutado o no. El aprendiz de Mia... ¿Rite? ¿Right? ¿Light? ¿Trite? Como sea... consiguió que le encarcelaran. La hermana de Mia, Maya, trabaja con él.

Y entonces, se da cuenta. De que ha tenido razón todo ese tiempo. Diego Armando había muerto durante aquel coma. No se reconoce como tal, ya no. Diego no puede ser Diego sin Mia.

La ira le corroe. Contra Redd White, contra ése tal "Light", contra todo el condenado mundo, contra el mismísimo Dios si es que realmente existe, porque se llevó lo más hermoso que existía, algo de lo que nadie debería privar al mundo. Pero sobre todo, contra sí mismo, porque no estuvo allí para protegerla. Porque estaba demasiado ocupado luchando contra sí mismo como para cuidar de su gatita.

Lo ha perdido todo. Su vida, su trabajo, a la persona a la que más ama. Y con Dahlia Hawthorne habiendo sido ejecutada hace poco y Redd White pudriéndose en la cárcel... no tiene a nadie contra quien dirigir su ira. Y lo necesita, claro que lo necesita. Por eso centra su atención en ese "Rite", porque él tiene en parte culpa. Porque no vio el peligro, ni evitó la muerte de Mia. Porque por mucho que hiciera pagar al culpable, nadie podría traer a Mia de vuelta.

Sentado sobre su cama, medita, sumido en sus pensamientos. Nadie le espera ahí fuera. El mundo ya no es para él. No para Diego, al menos. Diego ya no tiene razón de ser. Pero él sí que tiene algo por hacer, y es hacerle pagar a ese mocoso el no ser lo suficientemente precavido como para evitar la muerte de su querida gatita.

Decide llamarse Godot a partir de entonces. Un nombre irónico, porque sabe que a él nadie le espera. Siente su mejilla húmeda, las lágrimas mezclándose con sangre a causa de sus ojos heridos.

"Un abogado solo llora cuando todo ha terminado."

Y es que, Diego Armando, el abogado defensor, está oficialmente muerto para él. Y él mismo es la única persona que, silenciosamente, le llora. Mia ya no está para llorarle. Diego llora por Mia, Godot llora por él y por lo miserable de su existencia.

Una existencia dolorosa e insignificante en la que solo hay sitio para la venganza.


End file.
